Friendship is Magic: Revolution of Shadows
by DiscordShadow
Summary: With Discord once more free, and the Elements of Harmony corrupted and in his side, it will depend of Twilight, Luna and some new friends to stop the evil Draconequus and bring peace to Equestria before it's too late... Based upon "The Return of Harmony"


Prologue

_Long time ago, in the magical land of Equestria…_

_World was in complete harmony. The Solar Kingdom kept ponydom in a great era of peace with neighbor reigns like the Griffons Kingdom, The Dragons Lands and the Dogs Mountains. But one day, coming from the darkness, a new specie rised with the purpose of conquer Equestria._  
><em>Calling themselves "draconequus", a breed of ponies and dragons, these creatures once considered wild and savage animals by equestrians, soon proved to be a extremely powerful warrior civilization. They were exiled from the Dragons Lands being considered "impures", deformed monsters.<em>  
><em>In their search for a new home, the draconequus attacked Equestria. But in their war campaigns, the young draconequus prince felt in love with the Solar Princess, Celestia. He used to send her gifts and relics in order to love him, and make their kingdoms join as one. But she refused.<em>  
><em>Celestia hated the prince because of his evil manners, and watching him sending gifts after destroying a peaceful town was an insult for her. For the princess, draconequus were pretty similar to equestrians, but the their savage manners and their destructive nature made them monsters for them.<em>  
><em>But when the prince personally visited the Princess and proposed her to marry him, the princess couldn't hide the truth anymore. She told what she thought about the draconequus and what she thought about him and his cold heart, but the prince didn't react well.<em>  
><em>He became furious with the princess, and in revenge he killed her parents in order to assume the throne of Equestria, and exiled Celestia alongside her sister, Luna. Soon after assuming control, the prince became obsessed with power, and soon declared war to the neighbor kingdoms. The resulting war finished in Equestria being totally devasted. But the prince got stronger. For every specie he killed, he got something form them. He began killing manticores, cockatrices, griffons, he destroyed at least one of every living creature in Equestria. Soon the prince became insane for power, becoming obsessed with destruction and chaos, feeling nothing more than love to dystopy. He became the Spirit of Disharmony, Discord…<em>

_But with time, the young Solar Sisters were able to find a way to recover the throne that belonged to them, and bring peace back to Equestria. In their resistance, the youngest sister found the Elements of Harmony, ancient royal relics that were said to contain the power of Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter and Magic. Using the power of these relics, Celestia and Luna tried to defeat Discord, but he was even too strong for them._  
><em>The evil draconequus, now a chimera, made a stand against the sister, and using part of his own power, he corrupted the hearth of Luna, without her sister knowing about it. But that didn't prevent them from sealing him in stone, harnessing his power.<em>  
><em>Soon, peace was restored in Equestria, and the war with other kingdoms finished. Yet soon the seeds of darkness that Discord left in Luna sprouted, making her jealous of her sister, making her more and more unpleased. In few time, the princess became corrupted and menaced to destroy Equestria and even release Discord once again, so Celestia had no choice but to banish her with the Elements of Harmony to prevent disaster.<em>  
><em>After this, the Elements lost all their strength and became stones. She hid them inside the old castle, hoping that when the time when her sister returned from exile, new holders could use the Elements of Harmony to save Luna…and prepare for the return of Discord. But one thousand years later, not even the new Elements of Harmony knew the power of Discord, who came back to bring Equestria into a new order of chaos. The Revolution of Shadows was about to begin…<em>

Rain fell over the purple pony's mane, and from her eyes small, crystal tears rolled to the floor, mixing with the rest of the rain. It was curious that normal water came from the skies, as now everything was twisted and demented in Equestria.  
>In her mind, she could still hear the faint words of her friends before leaving alongside the chimeric draconequus…<p>

_"Honesty is a sign of trust..."_ – she heard Applejack saying while turning her back to her and leaving – _"…but lies are easier to take...Truth is harsh..."_

_"Generosity is a gift..." – _Twilight remembered Rarity leaving with a big stone in her back, arguing it was a diamond – "_but only for other...Everything shall be mine!"_

_"Laughter might be fun..." – _her "friend" Pinkie Pie said while leaving with anger – "_unitl they laughs at you… But no more, Twilight. No one will laugh at me anymore!"_

Not even Fluttershy, the sweetest of her friends, was ever the same.

_"Kidness warms hearts...cruelty give you further! – _and before leaving, she hit Twilight right in the chick, while she only laughted. –_ "Stupid foal..."_

Worse part was that Rainbow Dash, the one pony she always trusted, left without knowing what happened, or why did she left!

Twilight was crying outside the Royal Castle, still remembering Discord's last words before leaving:

"_Magic of Friendship?...but where are your friends?...you are alone, Twilight…"_

In that moment, she felt a hoof in her shoulder. It belonged to a red Pegasus, who was looking at her with affection.

Don't listen to his words, Twilight. – he said. –You'll never be alone. You have me.

The same way, a white unicorn in a black jacket approached Twilight.

Isaac is right, Twi. You have him, you have me, you even have Princess Luna.

Twilight, listen to us. – Princess Luna also approached the young unicorn. – You can count on us. We must stop Discord and find your friends before it's too late. But we need your help.

Twilight said nothing, rain only kept falling on her head.

Twilight, are you gonna give up? Are you gonna let Discord win?

I…I… - she didn't have the strength to talk, yet she tried to say something – I don't. I'll never give up…but I doubt we can make it.

She managed to stando up again. She looked to her new friend: the red Pegasus, Isaac; the white unicorn, Stormy; and the young princess, Luna.  
>Still wondering if everything was going to be fine, she returned to the castle alongside them. Equestria was in disharmony. Discord was free once again, and now the Elements of Harmony were helping him. It was only in the hooves of Twilight to return everything back to normal, she was the one who must bring Harmony…<br>Yet she had few hopes of doing it, yet she wasn't disposed to fail, to be corrupted like her friends. Celestia, Ponyville, Equestria…everything depended on her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solid-Snivy Presents:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Revolution of Shadows.<strong>_


End file.
